Doll of the World Owner's Manual: Greece
by Capricia
Summary: An owner's guide for Greece inspired by Diamond Mask's Owner's Guide and Maintance Manual series. revised and complete.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Hetalia: Axis Powers, not even a button so don't sue me.

DOLLS OF THE WORLD

**Greece Owner's Guide and Manual **

**CONGRATULATIONS! **

You are now the proud owner of your very own DOLL OF THE WORLD**, GREECE**.

_Greece is a Mediterranean nation that is known for its rich history, beautiful old ruins, large stray cat population, and warm easy going atmosphere; however beneath the sleepy exterior beats a heart full of passion. _

To get the maximum enjoyment out of your new GREECE and to avoid any loss of property or sanity please read the following guide carefully.

**TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS**

**Name:** Greece, also answers to Heracles Karpusi, Idiot, Mama's Boy, or Greece-san

**Age:** 27

**Place of manufacture:** Athens, Greece

**Height:** unknown

**Weight:** unknown

**ACCESSORIES**:

One (1) Military Uniform

One (1) Cross

One (1) Pillow

One (1) Cat Plushy

Two (2) cans Cat Food

One English-to-Greek Dictionary

**ADDITIONAL ACCESSORIES AVAILABLE FOR PURCHASE:**

Ancient Ruins Set® $75

Complete Works of Greek Philosophers $20

Greek and Japanese Cookbook $20

**REMOVING YOUR **GREECE** FROM HIS BOX:**

Your GREECE will arrive in a medium sized crate with the Greek flag and national motto on it. In order to remove him from his box you can do one of two things:

**One:** Make a meowing sound like a curious cat, if you like scratch at the crate as well, this will cause your GREECE to wake up and look around for his new feline friend.

_Note_: if you have an actual cat simply put it near the crate and let it explore. Pretty soon your GREECE will come out to greet his new furry little friend.

**Two:** This option is much more dangerous and might result in injury or property damage. Simply stand back from the box and say "Hey Turkey how's it going?" as loud as you can. This will cause your GREECE to spring out of his box ready to fight his annoying neighbor. Be forewarned, your GREECE is much more powerful then he looks so be mindful of flying debris.

**LANGUAGE:**

Your GREECE's default language is Greek. However he can also speak the following languages: English, Ancient Greek, and Japanese. To adjust his language simply speak to him (or read in the case of Ancient Greek) in your chosen language, however be prepared for bits of Greek to seep into any language he speaks.

**PROGRAMING:**

Your GREECE comes with the following functions available for your entertainment.

**Cat Sitter**: Are there a lot of cats in your neighborhood? Your GREECE will be quiet happy to watch them for friends and neighbors alike. However be forewarned, he also has a tendency to pick up stray cats as well.

**Archeologist**: Your GREECE comes from a country full of old ruins. So he is perfectly happy to work as an archeologist digging up treasures from a lost time. Just remember he will need frequent naps to keep up his strength.

**Philosopher:** Your GREECE has many famous philosophers from his nation and he is always happy to talk philosophy.

**Historian:** Your GREECE has a great love for history and will be happy to teach you and all your friends the wonders of the ancient world.

**MODES**:

Sleepy (default)

Calm

Easy going

Pervy

Out of Character (_locked_)

Your GREECE is an easy going sleepy sort of person. However if you unlock his OUT OF CHARACTER mode, step back you will see the passion that usually lurks beneath his quiet exterior. He can be quiet violent in this stage so be sure to have a JAPAN on hand to distract him.

**CUSTOMIZATIONS:**

Your GREECE has the following customization available. Please note that all upgrades require additional purchases.

**NEKO:** This customization comes with cat ears and tail and a tendency to make your GREECE even more cat-like then usual.

**RELATIONSHIPS WITH OTHER **DOLLS OF THE WORLD:

**Japan:** Your GREECE's best friend. These two dolls will get along splendidly. They both have a love a cats and a quiet personality. Your GREECE will get quiet attached to this Asian doll.

**Turkey:** Your GREECE's neighbor and sworn enemy. Your GREECE will become agitated whenever this Doll is mentioned. If they have any contact you might want to hide the breakables. Also be sure to have some kittens nearby to calm your GREECE down.

**Ancient Greece:** Your GREECE's mother, she is a part of the limited edition ANCIENT WORLD collection. Your GREECE love's her very much and does his best to take care of her legacy.

**Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus:** Your GREECE will not get along with this little country at all. He will constantly complain about his support of his neighbor TURKEY and refuse to talk to the little guy.

**CLEANING:**

Your GREECE is quiet capable of bathing himself, however he is not adverse to you joining him. Just to make sure he doesn't fall asleep and drown of course. ;)

**FEEDING:**

Your GREECE is not at all a finicky eater. He will eat most anything although he most enjoys cooking from his own country or Japan. If you wish you may purchase a Greek and Japanese Cookbook from the Dolls of the World: Multi-Cultural shop.

**REST: **

Your GREECE has a great love of cat naps. He is more then happy to snuggly up next to you and snooze.

**FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS:**

Q: All my GREECE does is sleep and play with cats, is he broken?

**A:** No this is perfectly normal behavior for your GREECE you simply have to learn to live with it. That or try unlocking his OUT OF CHARACTER mode.

Q: Is it possible for my JAPAN and GREECE to have cute little neko babies?

**A:** Well first you would have to purchase the Neko customization. Then buy an MPreg program and sit back and let nature take its course.

Q: Is it possible for my TURKEY and GREECE to stop fighting and get together?

**A. **It is possible but you will have to do some intense reprogramming and remove anything sharp, breakable, flammable, throw-able, and potentially hazardous from the immediate area. Then simply through them in a room in their respective OUT OF CHARACTER modes and hope they don't kill each other.

**TROUBLESHOOTING:**

Problem: Your GREECE is being really scary and keeps trying to pick fights.

**Solution:** Well it looks like you have accidentally unlocked your GREECE's OUT OF CHARACTER mode, try your best to subdue him and then send him back for re-programming.

Problem:Your house is being over run by cats of all shapes and sizes and your GREECE refuses to get rid of any of them.

**Solution**: Explain to your GREECE that while he can have a few cats, if he gets too many you will simply not be able to take care of them in the way they deserve. Promise to find his friends a loving new home, than see about finding a local JAPAN for him to hang out with.

**Final Note**

As you GREECE is a certified DOLL OF THE WORLD© he will provide you with many years of cultural enrichment and joy. However once you die you will need to clearly state who will receive your GREECE to avoid any nasty custody disputes.

* * *

**A/N: **First guide up, hope you enjoy Greece. Also little blurb at the top was inspired by Canadino's User Guide to Ownership of a Nation. I will try to have the next guide up by January, Happy Holidays everybody!


End file.
